A New Years Dream
by Archangel-Rem
Summary: COMPLETED! “Like a shadow with eyes, I can see all that the light doesn’t illuminate."
1. A New Years Dream

Discliamer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But Shue is of my creation so no stealing!!

A/N: This is an Akito pity fic so if you don't feel even the slightest bit sorry for him, don't read this. R&R please!!!

Her head was spinning inside itself. The eternal darkness of the unconscious mind wrapped itself around her. The constant throbbing of her head wound rippled through the world. Though all memories were blurry from shock, she could make out parts of what had happened.

She had been running away from home again and she had headed deep into the forest. The exact situation wasn't clear, but she knew that she had fallen quite a ways and hit her head.

A gentle breeze and quiet voice stirred her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Heavy cotton covers fell as she wiped her eyes to focus.

"Are you awake?" A soft voice was heard over the throbbing of her head. She looked over to see a boy somewhere around her age sitting in a doorway that led to the outside. The shoulder of his man's kimono had fallen halfway down his arm as he raised a hand to let a bird perch on his finger. "I asked are you awake." His voice didn't seem familiar. It was soft, almost to a whisper, but threatening with a severe tone of boredom. Slowly, she got up and walked to the doorway to sit beside him.

"Yes, are you the one who helped me?" She reached out a hand and stroked the bird's back. It tweeted a happy tune and flew off. When she turned back to him, their eyes met. His face was placid and expressionless, like he'd never been outside. Pitch-black bangs hung over his narrow eyes. There seemed to be no color to his eyes but black; overall, he was frightening to look at. But his stare held something more than the anger that was push forward; there was pain, loneliness, and envy.

"Like a mother cat, deprived of her litter, I merely aided one who was in need," he said, looking back up at the sky. A shaking hand reached to grasp some seeds from a bowl and hold them up into the air. After a moment, his palm was filled with chirping finches.

"You look at the sky like you're searching for something. I guess it's not polite of me to ask but what might you be searching for?" She took a handful of seed and spread it over the ground. There was no answer so she stood up and ambled into the room to get her bags. "Like a shadow with eyes, I can see all that the light doesn't illuminate. Such as hidden feelings, memories, and secrets. I am always in search of something but I don't know what." She looked back at him to see if her words had spawned a reply, but to no avail. He only sat there staring up at the heavens. She sighed, slung her bag over her shoulder, and began to leave. A cough and soft mumble halted her in mid-stride.

"What?" She asked turning her head back to see him. Now his head was hung low, a spot of blood staining his hand.

"What I'm searching for . . . I'm searching for a New Years dream."


	2. A House Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Shue!

Authoress Note: The first little part was in another place and month before now.

It was only a day away from New Years Eve and the Sohma house was alive with activity. The house had become a victim in a recent violent fight between an enraged Kyo and Black-Haru leaving it in very bad shape. Shigure, Hatori, and Haru were hurrying around trying to keep the house from falling apart. They ran up and down the stairs, hammers and other tools in hand. Haru was repelled down the side of the house to fix the huge hole in the wall.

Inside, Yuki, Kagura, and Momiji packed up everyone's belongings for when they transferred to the main house for the celebration. Every once in a while, Ayame would snatch one of them from their work so he could mend their outfits for the Zodiac banquet with some help from Tohru and Kisa. Everyone was busy and excited, except for Kyo. In the stories, the cat was forbidden from the banquet, so, naturally, Kyo was left out. He sat on the roof of the house trying to ignore all the exhilaration. He hated New Years and always had.

"I hate this, I hate them, this house, everything," he whispered to himself as a breeze ruffled his orange hair. "But most of all, I hate being the cat." He wrapped his arms around his knees and bowed his head. His temper was building and it took all his concentration to keep from screaming.

"Cats are marvelous creatures, you know." A soft voice pulled Kyo from his thoughts. He looked over to see a girl standing on the roof not too far away.

"Wha . . . Who are you?" She looked about 18 and was dressed in a black, sleeveless, oriental style shirt with gold embroidery. Her black skirt flowed to her ankles and had slits up to the mid-thigh. It to was embroidered with gold and flapped in the gentle wind.

"Cats are special and not to be taken lightly. They're swift, stealthy, powerful, mysterious, and, in your case, temperamental." She chuckled at this remark, back flipped through the air and came to stand beside him.

"That wasn't my question, lady. I asked who you are and while I'm at it, what are you doing here?" He rose to his feet and glared at her. Her black hair was down to her chin and bangs fell over her eyes. As the sun peeked out from behind a cloud, her eyes, thought at first to be black as well, sparkled with brilliant gold and green tints.

"I saw you sitting here and thought I could help, but it seems that you don't need it. Maybe I can help with something inside." Stepping over to him, she slipped a raven's feather behind his ear and smiled. Then, in one, swift movement, she jumped and landed gracefully on the ground. She was about to open the sliding, rice paper screen door, when Kyo appeared next to her. He had a hateful glare in his eyes and his fists were at the ready.

"Who do you think you are, lady, no one just waltzes themselves into MY house!" His left arm made a jab for her face but was calmly blocked by a simple movement of her hand.

"I thought you hated this house, I heard you say it." Chuckling and smiling, she patted him on the head. "That's a good kitty, nice kitty."

"Get your hands off of me!" he screamed as he threw blow after bow at her.

Everyone in the house peered out windows and doors as a huge crash shook the area. Yuki burst through the front door just in time to see a hard blow dealt to Kyo's cheek. He fell to the ground and lied there for a while until he finally managed to get up.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, standing over him. The smile on her face was one of pride and superiority; a look that Yuki had seen once too many times. Her calm and pleasing face had disappeared and was replaced by shadow and anger. When he didn't reply, she knelt down beside him. Grabbing his hair, she lifted him up. Straining no to yelp in pain, he squinted at her with one eye, growling.

"Oh, are you angry, well here!" The speed of the strike was incredible, and before anyone knew it, Kyo was on the ground, unconscious, blood streaming from his mouth. She looked away with a regretful expression.

"I apologize."

A young girl ran out the door to aid her fallen friend. Tears were streaming down her face as she turned Kyo over.

"What did you do that for?" She looked up at the girl, pleading. "What did he do to you?" There was only a thud as the girl dropped to her knees, hands over her face.

"I'm so sorry, I . . . I don't . . . I don't know why I do this. I just . . . can't stop myself." A gentle hand was felt on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy that looked about 15 with black and white hair smiling at her.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. Kyo will be fine in a little while. Why don't you come in the house?" He offered a hand to help her up and led her through the front door.

After an hour of being upstairs in bed, Kyo had joined the rest of them who were sitting around a low table. They had all introduced themselves. There were three older men, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame; an older girl, Kagura; three younger boys, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo; a 15 year old who looked and acted 5, Momiji; the teenage girl, Tohru; and a young girl named Kisa. She sipped gingerly at her tea as they went over the little presentation.

"So, what's you name, I'm sure it's lovely," said Shigure, giving her a loving stare.

"It's Shue," she replied softly. The one named Yuki had been looking at her with a faint expression of hidden terror ever since the fight.

"An elegant name for such a beautiful and mysterious woman." Shigure rose charmingly to his feet and spun once on his tiptoe. After this little . . . humiliation, he took her hand gently. "You're the inspiration I've been looking for. My period of writer's block has ended." She snatched her hand back and forced a fake smile.

"I'm flattered." Shigure sat back down and picked up his cup. An awkward silence followed and Shue noticed Yuki staring at her.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" she asked addressing him. He quickly looked away, turning his attention to his cup.

"No, nothing."

Slamming her glass on the table, she stood up and walked over to him. He looked up to see her glaring down at him. As an immediate reaction, he backed away a little.

"When you have something to say, say it. You can't hide anything from me," she said menacingly. He backed away a little more. She reminded him so much of how Akito used to stand over him, whip in hand. How he would lecture him on how useless he was. But how could she have such an expression.

"You just reminded me of someone," he replied sheepishly. Smiling, she sat beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to know why you looked at me in such a way, when I have done nothing to harm you." She paused to move her tea. "But now I can see why. It must have been terrible for you, I pity you." Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you can see?" Haru asked from the other side of the table. Shue didn't reply, only closed her eyes as she sipped her tea.

"I know of your family's curse," she said shortly.


	3. Sight Within Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket blah blah blah (what I said on the other two)

Authoress Note: Haha! The Cliffy has been Continued!

Though her voice was soft everyone gasped in shock. Hatori jumped to his feet.

"But how!" he screamed, and then he turned his attention to Shigure and Ayame. "Do you know what he's going to say if we tell him that another person knows of the secret?" Everyone at the table seemed to know who "he" was and a look of fear crossed each of their faces.

"There's no need to get flustered," Shue replied gently. "No one had to tell me, and I didn't experience it for myself, so none of you are to blame."

Hatori looked at her, his bangs falling over one eye. "Then how did you know?" She sighed and looked out the window.

"It is my curse." She paused as everyone listened attentively. "Like a shadow with eyes, I can see all that the light doesn't illuminate. Such as hidden feelings, memories, and secrets. One's eyes can lead me deep into one's soul and draw out every sentiment, aspiration, recollection, and secrecy. I can see everything about everyone, but I can see nothing of myself. And so, I am always searching though I know not what I'm searching for."

"That's so sad," the girl named Tohru said quietly, looking at her tea with tearing eyes. "You must be terribly lonely."

Shue came to sit beside her. "Yes, it is lonely, but we all have such burdens." She used a gentle hand to raise Tohru's chin and searched her eyes. Releasing the girl, she smiled. "Compared to your pain, I should not be complaining. You have suffered a great loss and you must understand that such is out of your control."

The teen looked at her with a smile. Not one of her little fake smiles, this one was real. Shue focused her attention on the little girl, Kisa.

"The tiger, you are a shy one; who hides who she really is because you're afraid you won't be accepted." Her eyes moved clockwise around the table to Momiji.

"The rabbit, you always have a smile on your face, but your loneliness and feeling of forsake wrenches your heart to tears at night."

"The cow; a calm disposition and always daydreaming. Though thought to be oblivious, it's only because you're as lost on the inside as you are outside."

"The cat; fierce and hotheaded, you push that up front only to hide your pain and loneliness." She continued around, focusing on each person.

"The rat. Your past haunts you as do the physical scars, you have so much hidden sadness concealed behind such a beautiful face."

"The boar. Though you may seem violent when expressing your affection, you're merely trying to get close." By the time she reached Ayame, he was looking down at the floor.

"The snake is a cheerful soul who has many friends around him but who still yearns for the love of a kin." Yuki caught a quick glance of his brother looking at him.

"The dog is one who seems carefree. You do things as is your pleasure but inside worries for the safety of those around you." Finally her eyes rested on Hatori.

"And the dragon. Your are one who is calm, composed and doesn't worry of his own curse but more for the one who heads your family." Everyone looked at the doctor attentively.

Momiji's now sullen voice broke the silence. "Speaking of which, what is Mister Akito's animal, I've never heard anyone talk about that." Everyone was quiet as they racked their brains trying to figure it out.

"Akito doesn't have an animal. But he is still cursed." Hatori's voice was quiet and hesitant.

"But how can that be," Kyo complained, "you have to be born in the year of something." The phone rang from out in the hall and Hatori got up to answer it. He slid the screen door closed behind him as he left them in a dead silence. No one spoke, thinking of all that had been said.

From outside the door came Hatori's urgent voice. "Is he okay? When did you get there? Where was he?" There was a short pause as Hatori listened intensely. "Okay, I'll be right over. Just make sure that his pulse doesn't go over 150 a minute and doesn't slow to less than 50 a minute. His respirator is in the closet on the left." Another pause followed. "What! What do you mean the respirator's not there? Do what you can. Just keep him alive until I get there." A resonating crack echoed through the house as the doctor threw the phone down. Bursting through the door, he grabbed his coat and got all his things ready to leave.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Ayame asked, using his affectionate pen name that he'd given his old friend.

Hatori's face was overcast with a shadow deeper than any any of the family had seen before. "It seems we're not going to transfer to the main house this year. Instead, the party will be held here."

"Why!" Momiji screamed rising to his feet. "We always go there so why should we change the tradition this year?"

The man stood in the doorway, looking outside. "Akito's dieing." he answered shortly as he left without another word. They whole room was silent with shock.

"You see," Ayame's voice was quiet. "The young master was born on New Years Eve, exactly when the years were changing."

"That would be so much fun to celebrate your birthday on New Years," Tohru said excitedly. "I would feel so honored."

Ayame and Shigure bowed their heads. "But, we've never actually celebrated his birthday before. Never." Shigure stated with a sigh.

"Never?"

"Never."


	4. The Illness

Disclaimer: I don't (::thinks "I'm sounding like a broken record"::)

Tohru looked at each of member of the family; but when her glance passed over them, they tried their best to avoid it. Though she tried not to, her eyes welled up with tears at the thought.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I've never celebrated my birthday. No party with friends and family. No wishes from the birthday cake. No games. No balloons. No presents. No laughter. No nothing. I just wouldn't know what to do if I'd never experienced that."

As she finished, Shigure spoke up. "I don't know what he'd do if we gave him a party. I mean, he hardly has the energy to stand up, much less enjoy a party."

Tohru looked at him with still tearing eyes. "But why? What do you mean he doesn't have the energy?"

"Ever since he was young," Ayame broke in, "he has been terribly sick. Both him and Hatori know that he won't last more than 5 more years. Most days it takes every ounce of strength he has just to get out of bed. He spends most of his day sitting in the window watching the children outside play - "

"Wishing he could do the same." Kisa's soft voice cut him short. "He enjoys the company of the birds who visit him from time to time. Inside, he's really a gentle person." Everyone looked at the young girl in shock.

"And how would you know this Kisa?" Yuki asked almost ferociously.

"I've watched him before. He doesn't like noise and since I'm a fairly quiet person, he lets me sit with him." She had a pure and innocent smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

Another silence echoed in their ears. Kyo twitched in his seat, trying not to lash out at anything because there was no reason to. No one had ever considered that Akito might have a reason for being as insensitive as he was. He had never really made contact with anyone besides Hatori, Yuki and Kisa, though some of those encounters weren't pleasant. Shigure stood and gathered up the now empty cups.

"Why don't Yuki, Kisa and Momiji go pick some vegetables from the garden. Ayame will help Shue with an outfit for the New Years celebration. Kagura can help him while Tohru and myself fix up a room for the master. And Haru, why don't you do the dishes." Everyone bowed and calmly went on their way.

Tohru pulled out the softest silken blankets from the linen closet as Shue was whisked away in to a back room followed by Ayame and Kagura, their arms full of fabric and supplies. Kyo sighed and made his way outside seeing that he wasn't allowed to participate in the festivities.

He sat outside the door and listened to the excitement inside for a long time. He had just started to doze off and didn't hear the screen door open. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the sight before him. Shue stood in front of him in a flowing kimono of black and gold with tints of red and silver.

She spun around once and smiled. "So what do you think?" she asked sweetly. Kyo sat up and stared.

"It . . . It's nice. I like it." He stood up and looked her over again. She looked harmless but he had already learned not to underestimate her.

The joy of the moment was broken by the grind of gravel in the driveway and the slam of a car door. Everyone rushed inside just in time to see Hatori barge into the living room, make his way through the hall, and head for the stairs. His footsteps were heavy and the thud echoed through the house from the strain of the access weight that he carried in his arms. Akito's limp, pale, and fragile form rested breathless in the doctor's grasp.

"Tohru bring me a cold damp cloth and a glass of water," he ordered as he climbed the stairs. "Shigure get me the respirator, you know where it is and Ayame, bring me my bag from the car." Everyone else followed him into the reserved room and gathered just inside the doorway as Hatori walked over to the bed. He spread out Akito over the silken sheets and placed his head carefully on the soft pillow.

Shigure, Tohru and Ayame pushed through the crowd, carrying all the supplies. Shigure rolled the wheeled machine over to the bedside and fumbled to plug it in. The bowl of water and rag were set on the nightstand and the bag at Hatori's side. The doctor leaned over his patient and exhaled deeply into the boy's lungs. He waited, and tried again. Akito coughed and gasped, a gentle river of blood streaming from his mouth.

"Get me a rag," he commanded roughly, reaching out a hand. The wet cloth was in his palm in a flash and he wiped away the blood. Now that his patient was breathing, he took the air mask and placed it over Akito's face. Flipping the switch, the machine hummed and pumped clean air into his lungs. Hatori folded the cloth and draped in over the boy's forehead. With a sigh, he brushed away the sweat that had begun to bud on his skin.

Momiji stepped up to the bedside, watching Hatori pull out a syringe, testing the medicine inside. "Is he going to be okay?" He spoke softly and cringed as the shot was injected.

"Yeah, at first his pulse was almost gone, but he should be alright now." Getting up, the doctor looked out the window at the setting sun. "I think it's about time to be having dinner, baths and going to bed."

Authoress Note: Awww!!! Poor Akito ::huggles but gets smacked:: that's what I get for being nice . . . .


	5. A First Birthday

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Authoress Note: Last chapter, but I'm planning a little sequel thingy that won't be so happy ::shudder shudder::

And so Tohru fixed a delicious dinner. They sat in complete silence, even Kyo and Yuki weren't complaining. Shue had taken off her outfit and slipped into a gown. Everyone went to bed early, seeing as they were going to wake with the sun.

But there was one who didn't sleep. Shue watched from the doorway as Tohru worked tirelessly on some hidden project. The next day, everyone avoided the reserve room except Hatori who went in on occasion. But then again, there was much to be done. There were decorations to hag, food to make, and cleaning to be done.

As Shue walked into the kitchen, Tohru hurried out carrying something in her arms. Shrugging it off, Shue went on her way, helping everyone prepare. Kyo was sitting outside on the porch again. She stepped out and sat beside him.

"You all right?" she asked. He sighed and just before he could answer, she cut him off. "I talked to Shigure and Hatori and they said that . . . Well, traditions are meant to be broken."

"What do you mean?" Kyo looked at her with a confused look.

"It means," she pulled him up and pushed him inside, "you are in the celebration this year so enjoy it." Shoving him forward, he stumbled and looked back at her, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He ran off to get an outfit made like a child at their first carnival. She sighed, then wiped the smile from her face and went up the stairs.

As the sun was just beginning to sink below the tree line, and everyone was settling down for before the party, Yuki saw Tohru walking down the hall. She was carrying a box and on top of that, a serving platter covered with a white cloth. He stood up and followed her, as did everyone else in the room.

She stood at the door to the reserve room, gulping before knocking on the closed door. The others saw her wait for a moment then slide open the door and enter. Yuki immediately ran up the rest of the stairs and stood at the doorway. If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you myself, he thought with a growl.

Inside, Tohru saw Akito sitting up at the head of the bed. He was looking out the window but turned his attention to her. Silently, she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What do you want?" he growled watching her every move. Sitting down the box, she took the platter into her grip. She walked over to the nightstand and sat it down. As she pulled off the cloth, a beautifully decorated vanilla cake was revealed. In blue lettering it had the words Happy Birthday written in cursive. There were two candles resting in the center. Striking a match, she lit the candles.

"I thought it would be nice to have a cake, seeing as it is your birthday," she stated gleefully, pushing the cake forward. "Now blow out the candles." His gazed went from her to the cake. With a gentle breath, he extinguished the flame. Pulling back, a pure and innocent smile stretched across his face.

"There," she paused to cut a small piece and set it on a small plate. "I have something else for you." Picking up the box, she sat it in Akito's lap.

"Open it," she urged. It was wrapped carefully in blue paper and decorated with a silver bow. Peeling of the paper, he opened the now uncovered box and pulled out a new robe. It was light blue with navy blue and black swirls. Folding it up, he put it back in the box and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said, his voice husky and distant. She bowed, got up and left the room, not even noticing the others on her way down the stairs. When they turned to look back in the room, the door had been shut. Ayame caught a glimpse of Shue fading off into the shadows at the end of the hall.

The night wore on and the celebration started. Yuki danced for the ceremony as he did every year. Everyone was dressed up and smiling, but Shue was nowhere to be found. Ayame had grown curious as to where she could have gone and went to her room. He knocked and slid open the door. She wasn't there. Where could she be? Shrugging off the question, he returned to the festivities.

As midnight came and went everyone settled down for the feast. Kyo and Haru had an eating contest and, for once, Kyo won something. He was going to brag about that for weeks to come.

Outside, the mists of the newly installed hot springs flowed over the deck surrounding it. Shigure had become tired of dealing with the freakish hot springs owners at their normal resort. Shue sat there, breathing in the steam. Robe and all she slipped into the water and sighed. The door slid quietly open and closed. She turned to see Akito, dawned with his new robe. He looked strangely happy, not like she'd ever seen him. He sat on the edge of the deck, his feet in the water, leaning on a support post. He was out of breath and closed his eyes for a moment before holding out a glass of sake. She took it quickly before it had the chance to fall from his shaking fingers.

"Cheers," she said holding the glass to the sky. "May the tiger find acceptance. May the rabbit find comfort. May the cow find himself. May the cat find meaning. May the rat find relief. May the boar find love. May the snake find kinship. May the dog find inspiration. May the dragon find truth. May the girl find what she is truly blessed with. And-"

Akito cut her short by raising his glass. "And may the shadow see what she has not been able to see." They tapped the brims of their glasses together and raised them to the heavens again.

"Cheers," they both chorused.

"Yes," Akito smiled as he took a sip and once again drove his cup skyward. "Cheers . . . to a New Years dream."

The End


End file.
